1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to eyeglass securing devices. In particular, it relates to a necklace device for securely retaining a pair of eyeglasses around the neck of a wearer in either an open or a closed configuration.
2. Background
A large portion of the population carries eyeglasses with them for use when needed. Unfortunately, eyeglasses are easily lost or misplaced. As a result, retaining devices have been fabricated to allow individuals to secure the eyeglasses to themselves such that they do not have to worry about losing them. Typically these devices secured to the ends of eyeglasses such that their suspended from the neck of the wearer an open configuration. It would be desirable to have a method of retaining glasses such that they could not only be secured to a wearer in the open configuration, but also secured such that they are held in a closed configuration to avoid inadvertent damage to the glasses.
Another problem associated with prior art retaining devices is that they do little to prevent loss of eyeglasses when individuals wear their glasses into water, such as one swimming. Many glasses are heavy enough to sink if dropped which makes them difficult if not impossible to retrieve. This can commonly happened when a prior art eyeglass retainer becomes disconnected from user who was wearing eyeglasses in water. When the eyeglasses fall from the user, the typically sink to the bottom. The would be desirable to have a method that would ensure that glasses will not sink when dropped into water.
While prior art has provided devices for holding eyeglasses and open configuration, it has not provided a single device which is capable of holding eyeglasses in an open configuration, holding eyeglasses and closed configuration, and further preventing loss of the eyeglasses in the event that the eyeglass holder disconnects and the eyeglasses inadvertently fall into water.
The present invention provides a multifunction device which can secure both ends of a neckless to the temples of a pair of eyeglasses such that the eyeglasses can be carried in an open configuration, or secure the ends of the necklace together and use a loop retainer to retain the eyeglasses in a closed configuration.
The device includes a number of optional securing mechanisms to attach to the ends of the arms of the glasses the glasses are kept in an open configuration. Likewise, the device includes a unique loop structure to secure to the arms of the glasses when they are kept in a closed configuration.
The device further includes an optional buoyancy element which will prevent the glasses from sinking should retaining device become dislodged when the wearer is in water.